Across the Dimensions (franch)
by CardinalOnDiscord
Summary: Noire, Vert, and Blanc have been transported to our dimension, and just deal with it I guess. I don't really want to talk about it, but just so you know, as shorthand for some of the dialog, whoever is talking may be indicated by a -V, where V is the first letter of their name. Easy to figure out, right? This is probably a 1-2 time thing, don't get your hopes up. no OC x Character


If this is a one-off thing, then I'm totally fine with it.

Welcome to the fanfic, _Across the Dimensions_. While I may refer to it as "franch" for shorthand, it is most definitely not about France.

"Hyah!" Noire had the finishing blow on this monster. Along with Vert and Blanc, she had been asked to take out some super strong horsebird herd that spawned near the Planeptune-Lastation Border. While Histoire would have prefered to get Neptune involved in this, rather than all of the other nations, Neptune completed some S-Rank quests with Uzume and Nepgear earlier, and went to sleep as soon as she hit the couch. Maybe Histoire could have gotten Neptune to do some paperwork regarding the situation, but the peaceful Neptune sleeping made her think otherwise.

Uni, Rom, and Ram were also preoccupied with sleep. But fighting the herd took longer than expected, it was almost midnight when Noire got the last hit on a horsebird. It was peaceful for the rest of Gamindustri, everyone was asleep, maybe a few people were out drinking tonight and might cause some trouble, but other than that, the tranquility of the four lands was preserved.

"Why'd you get to have the finishing blow?" Blanc angrily asked, "You knew I wanted to use Hard Break for that 10 point finisher."

"Please, that skill of yours doesn't nearly have enough hits to even count as a +5% XP modifier." Noire countered.

"If you two had at least let me have my run-in, we'd have gotten more XP." Vert proclaimed.

"Sure, okay. Hey, what's that glowing thing over there?" -N

"Don't try to divert the subject-Oh yeah, what is that?" -B

"It looks so odd, shining at night like this. It could be a child's flashlight," Vert noted.

"I know we shouldn't do something like this, but what would you think would happen if we got closer to it?" Blanc asked.

"Maybe a weird prank by Neptune." -N

"Do you really think she'd do something like this so late at night?" -B

"Indeed, she's probably off eating pudding somewhere." -V

"Should we investigate that light?" -N

"Perhaps, but it'll be all your fault if something bad happens." -B

The group of gravitated goddesses meandered their way to the mesmerizing light. The light was glowing red, odd for someone's flashlight. Many a man would have concluded that this was a poor decision of theirs, as when they went into the light, so to speak, they started falling out of the sky. Now, one can safely deduce that this was not possible from where their previous stance was, so the only other option is that our ¾ main cast was transported to another world, possibly another dimension.

"W-Wait, why are we falling?" Noire yelled, while falling through the sky. Her efforts to try and keep her underwear hidden from any passerby below ended in vain. Why would she even try to do that? They were thousands of feet above the ground, falling.

"I blame the light." Blanc replied.

"It wasn't the light's fault, it was _Noire's_ fault." Vert countered.

"HEY, HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Noire yet again yelled.

"You don't have to yell to prove your point, Noire. We can hear you perfectly fine." Blanc calmly said.

"Noire, you _coerced _us into following you. You are clearly in the wrong." Vert teased.

"I most definitely did not! I-I just suggested it, okay?" Noire protested.  
"The real question is, why are we holding a full-on conversation here while falling through the sky?" Blanc asked.

"I dunno. Neptune would do something like this, wouldn't she? And she got back safe." -N

"Yeah, but she got stuck in that dimension for 30-something years." -B

"Hey, you two, look over there." Vert exclaimed.

"What is it?" Noire asked.

"That's a bridge, with a flag on it. Which nation do you think we're in?" Vert asked.

"I can't make it out from here, but it looks sorta like the Lastation flag with a bunch of red and white." -B

"That's just the blue bits, though. No one has red and white on their flags in Gamindustri." Noire said.

"Then...Ultradimension Planeptune?" -B

"That one has more purple than blue." -V

"Well, the buildings sorta look like Lastation. Maybe it's a redesign?" Noire suggested.

"That's a possible explanation." -B

"Then did Uni really take over the nation after you decided to pursue your _voice-acting career_?" -V

"That was a one time thing!" -N

While seething in feigned rage, Noire saw that the bridge with the flag on it was blue. An odd color for a bridge, but it looked like it connected the island to the mainland. Nothing like this ever existed in Gamindustri, to her knowledge,

"How long 'til you think we'll hit the ground?" -V

"It looks like we're only a couple hundred feet from the ground, now. Should we aim for the water or the beach?" -N

"I think we should go for the water. But the beach wouldn't hurt right?" -V

"Sure as hell the beach will hurt! It's solid ground." -B

"But Neptune landed on the ground and she survived. Besides, the sand will feel fine, right?" -V

"She landed on the _other me_, not the ground! Besides, we're about to-" -N

Following the tradition of the sky-falling Neptune, both Vert and Blanc landed on top of Noire. Because obviously they would, why wouldn't they?

"Aw, gosh! Why were you both aiming for me?" Noire exclaimed.

"Neptunia tropes." -B

"We must keep this series' running gags afloat, Noire." -V

"D-Aw, gosh just get off of me already." Noire whined.

"Of course." -V

The trio of eternally-lost goddesses wandered around the empty beach, until they saw a random male, standing out on the shores of the beach. Mr. Stranger, as he might have been called by Neptune, had dark red eyes and black hair, similar to a certain explosion-loving loli. Unlike the explosion-loving loli, he was not a fan of nuclear warfare. That fact is completely irrelevant to the story, though, the only thing important was the fact that he was in running clothes, trying to avoid the presence of these oddly dressed girls.

Noire spotted the stranger, and to his chagrin, got up and walked to him, seemingly unharmed. It was surreal for him, seeing 3 girls plummet to the ground and then immediately get up like it was nothing. Maybe he should write a book about his experiences, especially with Ashley Meyers, the bitch who cheated on hi-

"Hey, you," Noire called out to the stranger, "Where are we?"

"On earth." The stranger replied.

"Who's the CPU of this nation?" Vert tried asking.

"CPU? Are you talking about those things in computers, or are you just crazy?" Mr. Stranger was confused. No surprise there. These girls were clearly crazy.

"What? You know, CPUs? Console Patron Units, the people who rule the nations? The ones you put your faith in and protect you from monsters? You're probably the crazy one for not knowing who your own nation's CPU is." -B

"Nope, never heard of it. And I'm not religious. What place do you people come from where everyone believes a religion?"

"So you live in anarchy?" Noire asked.

"Uh, do you think this," the stranger pointed to the houses city behind him, "can come from anarchy? You three really are crazy."

"How many nations are in the world, then?" -V

"Hmm… I think, last time I checked, about 200?" -S

"WHAT?" Noire loudly exclaimed, "And no CPUs."

"Yeah, whatever those are." -S

"What nation are we in? Lastation, right?" -V

"Uh, nope. You're in the United States of America, specifically the city of San Diego, in the state of California. 3.8 million square miles of pure freedom." -S

"We've never heard of that." -N

"Go figure." -S

"Where do you suggest we go to get help?" -V

"A mental hospital is where I'd start, but maybe you should head to a homeless shelter first." -S

"Really?" -B

"Where else do girls with no identification go? My house? Hah, you think this is some sort of harem hentai? You girls don't even have your stereotypical goofy friend to balance all this seriousness out."

"I truly thought that would have been a possibility." -V

"Here, take this map." Mr. Stranger handed Noire a map of the area, uncommon for the time. The real question is, why Mr. Stranger carried around a map in the era of phones and better navigation. Truly, _he_ was the crazy one. "We are here. You need to try and get over there. Good luck." Thus, Mr. Stranger started jogging off. The goddesses stood there dumbfounded, because of course they had never seen a map before in their lives, what are you talking about? Even the seemingly backwards nation of Lowee had electronic navigation. Just kidding, Lowee still used maps. - poor joke, doesn't flow with the fact blanc also stood there, make flat joke?

"Noire, do you have any money on you?" Blanc asked, breaking the sudden silence.

"Just 5000 credits." Noire replied.

"I have 50; Vert do you have anything?" -B

"No, unfortunately." -V

"I think we could find some food somewhere with this much." -B

"But where?" -N

"It looks like there's some sort of fish market thing just north of here. We could try going there." -B

"I guess we could try." -N

"The problem is, that bridge we saw earlier is only for vehicles." -V

"So we transform and fly over there?" -N

"This is a different dimension. There's probably some rule that says we can't transform without those shares." -B

"It couldn't hurt to try." Noire said. A flash of light, a 20-second transformation scene, and there was Black Heart, in her potently-prideful glory.

"Ha! It did work! There's no CPUs in this dimension, yet we can transform." -BH

"Wait, let me try!" 20 seconds later, there was White Heart, also having come from that mysterious flash of light. Wow, it's like they were given this ability because they have market shares here too!

"My turn!" Vert also transformed. Nothing notable here, since I decided to start the arc later in the story.

"Let's go, then." -BH

For the passerby below, the sight of 3 skimpily-clad girls flying through the sky most definitely confused them. Some were taking pictures, videos, the like, and posting it to forums. One group thought it was a flying soldier experiment, like what France did. Others thought it was fake, or just a joke, something a super rich old guy would do to try and stir up drama. Yet one group, who probably knew who these girls were, when shown the video, immediately knew what to do. ~~_The catgirls escaped from Area 51.~~_


End file.
